


Thinking of You

by ThirstyForEvans (Bibliophilic_Wit)



Series: Recognising You [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chris Evans' Eyelashes, F/M, No use of y/n, Soulmate Identifying Marks- First Thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophilic_Wit/pseuds/ThirstyForEvans
Summary: Courtesy ofpromptsfordays; “Soulmate AU where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you.”





	Thinking of You

 

_Oh, shit, did she recognise me?_ wasn’t exactly the most romantic thing to have emblazoned on one’s wrist. Yet there it is, wrapped around your wrist like a bracelet since the age of ten, it was a nice feeling, the idea of having a soulmate. That’s what you’d settled on in your mid-twenties anyway. Life without a soulmate was great, you’d loved, you’d lost and amidst it all was still one more person who would love you for everything you were and be your best friend until the day you died, whether you’d be romantic or not wasn’t something you were particularly concerned about despite your parents being soulmates and completely in love since they had met.

 

Chris isn’t exactly surprised that his soulmate’s first thought will be _Those are the prettiest eyelashes I’ve ever seen._ By now it’s pretty well-known to him that most people find his eyelashes _unfairly long_ as Jess had described them or _ridiculously thick_ as a few makeup artist had said over the years, smirking as they’d caked foundation on the script looping around his wrist like an armband, but so far no one had said they were pretty. Not out loud anyway. Chris was a self-admitted sap and romantic, he couldn't deny that he’d hoped to marry his soulmate, even as he knew soulmate’s were often simply friends and that forcing romance would only result in unhappiness eventually. Of course he knew, he’d witnessed it first hand from his parents who had decided to marry out of convenience and misguided love only to realise they still felt platonically familial after 25 years of marriage.

 

It was a late night at a hotel in a different timezone and despite trying to wear yourself out with tourist traps, you had returned both exhausted and wide awake after dinner. After shuffling around in the dark for the fourth time, you groaned and clicked on the television, finding a slightly offbeat romantic drama where recognising two of the actors as Jason Statham and Jessica Biel. Your brain was barely functioning and you simply stared at the screen as the characters argued and your brain attempted to piece together some kind of understanding of previous events just as the other male lead began to cry and you thought _those are the prettiest eyelashes I’ve ever seen._ and then felt kinda bad because here was this actually pretty good actor acting his heart out and showing a masculine character crying, and you were batting your eyelashes (ha) at the prettiness of him. _Ridiculous_. Nonetheless, you powered through with itchy eyes to the end, finding it quite heart-warming and noting the actor’s name just as your eyes felt like they were about to give in.

 

Chris rounded the corner, slightly anxious since the Winter Soldier had just been released and being mobbed by fans, no matter how well-meaning, wasn't what he looked for when he came home to Boston. He felt kind of like a spy or a criminal in a movie, having to take a taxi to escape a gaggle of twelve year olds who kept multiplying even after 20 minutes of selfies. Drawing the cap firmer around his eyebrows, he swept the streets for people and relaxed slightly as he headed into the grocery store- finally! To think he was three blocks from home and was just running an errand for his mother, easily the most ordinary thing in the world being discussed in terms of spies in his mind. He scoffed slightly at himself and made his way inside, nodding politely at the cashiers and rolling the tension out of his shoulders as he picked up a basket.

 

As you walked the aisle of the familiar supermarket, you felt yourself unwinding after a busy day at work and hunting for comfort food. You knew where everything was but it was calming to simply walk the rows without haste, and then you spotted a six-foot tall man that looked like he was trying to hide his anxiety with a clenched jaw and a straightened back. You twisted your lips in sympathy, but it seemed like he was doing okay so you went on your way to eventually come up to him as he pondered the selection of chocolate. As you made your own consideration at the variety, his left hand came up to clasp a bar before hovering hesitantly. A small smile graced your face as you watched him with a relaxed gaze before spotting _are rettiest eyelashes_ scrawled on this side of his wrist and you snorted in amusement. As he turned around reflexively at the sound your heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened in slight panic before realising your eyes weren’t fixed on his face anymore. His eyes flirted down to his wrist that now exposed the rest of the words _I’ve ever seen. Those_ before flitting back to your eyes and then down to your own wrist that read _recognise me?_ and he groaned slightly, covering his face until you laughed.

 

He peeked between two fingers and saw you wiping away a tear before looking at him. “What a pair we make.” He grinned in response.

“Sorry about that.” He said sheepishly, inching his hand close to you wrist for permission. You held out your wrist and your breath hitched slightly as he caressed the script with a slightly worried expression.

“Would you like to know when I thought that?” You ask with a teasing smile, hoping to get his mind relaxed as he looks up inquisitively and you smirked, “Three years ago in a hotel room when I saw that movie you did with Jason Statham.” He barked a laugh before pursing his lips.

“Cellular or London?” You raised your eyebrows in surprise.

“The one where you’re a druggie.”

 

“Ah. London.” He said with a grimace, “Then I suppose I have two things to make up to you. It might be a bit much but my mum’s having a backyard cookout for the whole neighbourhood- it’s tradition every time I’m home- would you like to come?” He asked, his beautiful blue eyes gazing into yours as you began to nod and a big smile broke across his face.

“That sounds nice. I’m parked just outside, how about you?” You respond and he gazes down at his shoes sheepishly.

“I walked.”

“How are you alive right now?” You ask, surprised.

“Well it’s only around the corner…” he protested and you rolled your eyes.

“I meant the paps and the fans, actually. What with Winter Soldier and everything.”

“Ah, yeah, I did have a bit of a run in that ended with me in a taxi…” he admits and you smile in exasperated amusement.

“Then I’ll drive you home.” You state with a nod and he smiles, grabbing both of the bars he was eyeing before and stepping back closer to you.

 

You both finish your shopping together and he insists that you can pay him back for your share later as he swipes his credit card before also insisting on carrying all five bags. You lead him to the car, opening the trunk for the groceries before slipping behind the wheel and pretending to ignore the way his finger lacing through yours automatically felt natural.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for coming!
> 
> If you’d like to leave a request/prompt below I’d love to write it.
> 
> 😘


End file.
